


Returning to Kadara Port

by espark



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Misunderstandings, Nonbinary Character, Other, POV Outsider, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espark/pseuds/espark
Summary: I tend to play all the side quests first. I figured my crew would be wondering about misplaced priorities.------When the crew of the Tempest is concerned about the Pathfinder’s choice of missions, Vetra investigates. She suspects a nefarious link between Ryder and the Charlatan, perhaps blackmail, but is surprised when she uncovers the truth.





	Returning to Kadara Port

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story to work equally for either a male or female Ryder.

Vetra was patient, like a ghost waiting to manifest at the right moment. She held Ryder in her pistol sight - steady, accurate, and poised to strike.

The pistol grip felt reassuring in her hand, the textured Andoran polymer was the perfect blend - smooth but not slippery, rough but not abrasive. The weapon was heavier than most of it’s caliber. Many believed that trading speed for more ammunition was an unfair exchange, but Vetra preferred the solid heft of a well equipped weapon; it felt serious and dependable.

Ryder had been under Vetra’s surveillance for weeks now. The turian had nearly been caught when SAM alerted Ryder about being followed. Vetra had bluffed her way out of a tight corner - some rubbish about a smuggler contact.

In had all begun last month, when Suvi and Kallo had approached Vetra in the kitchen of the Tempest. They had looked nervous and guilty. Vetra was reminded of why they never left the ship on missions; playing poker with Gil would have been equally disastrous.

Kallo whispered, “Can we speak to you, in confidence?”

“Sure, I know how to keep secrets,” Vetra answered. She also knew how to trade and monetize them.

Suvi squeaked, “Even from the Pathfinder?”

Vetra hesitated. She trusted their leader and Ryder seemed above reproach. On the other hand, when the science officer and ship’s pilot, two people who never agreed on anything, had come together about about problem they were both seriously concerned about, Vetra knew she couldn’t ignore their request.

Vetra’s voice was as hard as titanium, “Tell me.”

Suvi and Kallo had taken turns explaining, often tripping over each other’s sentences. It had first come to their attention after rescuing the Moshae. Suvi and Kallo had assumed they’d be going after the Archon directly, but it had taken Ryder weeks to meet with Gil about tracing the Archon’s ship. Then, it had taken another week for them go after the slimy kett leader. Vetra pointed out that, at that time, the Pathfinder had said the priority was to help the settlements. They argued that, when Drack had found out about the missing seed vault and time was critical, again Ryder had delayed. They had been lucky to catch Aroane and the seeds in time. Finally, they were faced with Meridian, the ultimate goal, but Ryder was putting it off.

Vetra had shaken her head, unconvinced, “The Pathfinder has many demands and needs to make tough choices. We can’t second guess the boss.”

Suvit had said, “At a glance, Ryder’s choices seem meaningless, but insight leads to revelation.”

Kallo had jumped in, “We’ve analyzed the data. There is a pattern to Ryder’s choice of missions and destinations, all of if centered on Kadara. No matter what Nexus leaders ask for, or which of the crew needs a personal favor, or how a settlement is in trouble, the Tempest doesn’t stay away from Kadara port for more than two weeks. The average is 5.3 days..”

Suvi had snorted, “It feels like the Tempest is a yo-yo, always reeling back to Kadara.”

Kallo and Vetra had asked in unison, “What’s a yo-yo?” 

Suvi only shook her head and asked Vetra, “So, what should we do?”

Vetra considered if they just come right out and ask Ryder about their concerns. Instead, she answered, “You did the right thing to come to me. I can investigate, discreetly,” 

From the Tempest, Vetra had sent some inquiries to trusted sources. She had been surprised to learn that Ryder had been working with the Charlatan for a long time. The Pathfinder even had the highest levels of access to the Collective. 

Vetra began to form some theories. Perhaps Ryder was involved selling information; scavengers would pay well for the navpoints of the Pathfinder’s leavings. Yet Ryder’s physical presence at Kadar implied more than just an information transaction. Was it blackmail? Addiction? Insanity? Whatever the cause, the frequency of contact with the Collective seemed to imply more than just diplomatic ties to encourage settlement relations.

The next day, sure enough, instead of heading to Eos to confront the expanded kett presence, Ryder had set a course for Kadara. When they had arrived, Reyes Vidal and Keema Dohrgun were away from the port but expected back the next day. 

Vetra had followed Ryder around Kadra, but had to back off when Cora and Liam showed up. The second time SAM had tattled on her and Ryder had confronted her outright. Vetra had finally decided to be upfront. She had asked about her boss’s connection with the Collective, but Ryder had been defensive and evasive. What had surprised Vetra more than Ryder’s artless excuses and instructions to mind her own business, was how the Pathfinder had seemed less like a confident commander and more of an immature teenager, stammering and blushing. That made Vetra even more suspicious.

Using her visor’s own monitoring algorithm and some assistance from an application Kallo had designed, Vetra had evaded SAM’s detection and followed Ryder into Collective headquarters. 

Now, through her pistol sight, Vetra watched as Ryder waited for a door to slide open. Vetra sucked in a breath as someone grabbed the Pathfinder, yanking Ryder out of pistol range. She heard the sounds of a struggle, Ryder’s stifled cry of, “Reyes, ...” and then abruptly cut off by a muffled groan. Vetra decided to risk everything to save her friend. She slid from her hiding space to confront Ryder’s assailant. At first Vetra thought Ryder might be fighting the compact smuggler, but then, just like artificial gravity being yanked to a new angle, Vetra realized that the Pathfinder, her boss and the de facto leader of the Andromeda Initiative, was embracing Reyes. From the way the two lovers were kissing, like taurg trying to rip each other to shreds, she understood why the Pathfinder had been so eager to return to Kadara.

Vetra put away her weapon, and, her worries about the Pathfinder’s sanity.


End file.
